Emily's special secret
by jemilygirl4eva
Summary: Emily goes missing.Will Jayden find her before it's too late.
1. The begining

Noon at the Shiba house.

Mia:

Hey you seen Em today.

Jayden:

Come to think of it i haven't seen her since yesterday morning.

Mentor Ji:

Rangers,now that the city is safe,Emily can go see her family.

Mia:

I'll phone her mum to see if she has gone home for the weekend.

Jayden:

Ok Mia you do that I will see if she took everything.

Jayden walks to Emily's room only to find that all her stuff was gone.

Mentor Ji:

Jayden I know your worried but I just found this letter for you in my room,looks to me as if it's from Emily.

Mentor gives Jayden the letter and leaves the room.

Jayden quickly rips the envelope open and reads the letter.

 _ **Jayden,**_

 _ **I know you are probably worried about me right now so I wrote a letter to tell you where i have gone and why i left so quietly.**_

 _ **I have gone home so i can bury my sister without a huge fuss.I know I should have told you but couldn't do it,well not without feeling bad,if you don't hear from me please just move on and forget about me.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Emily.**_

Jayden: (Tears in his eyes.)

I can't believe she wrote that she wants me to forget her,she knows I love her dearly.

Mia walks in crying.

Mia:

Why?Why did she not tell us about her sister's funeral Jayden. She even told me to just forget her.

They both start crying.

Mentor Ji:

Jayden, do what you have to do but be careful for I think there is more to it then what she has said.

Mia:

I'm sorry Jayden but Ji is right about this and i'm afraid to say that i am going to go live with Kevin in his new apartment. Oh and please call me when you have news on Emily.

Jayden:

I'm going to go and find Emily,when i find her i am bringing her home.

Mentor Ji:

Have a safe trip both of you and Jayden don't damage the car.

Mia:bye,good luck Jayden.

Mia leaves the room to go pack her suitcase. Jayden goes to Emily's house in the country.

 **I know this is a short chapter but it's my first fanfiction and will hopefully be creating the next chapter soon,look out to find out what happens next.**


	2. Serena's Funeral

**Chapter 2. i'm very sorry about the wait, i have been really busy recently. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jayden arrives at Emily's house in the countryside. Emily's mum left a note on the front door so that if someone came to the house to join them at the funeral they knew where to go. Jayden gets back in the car and drives to the graveyard. Emily's mum sees him and wave her hand so he can see where Emily is. Jayden slowly walks towards Emily and she gives him a warm smile just let him know she was happy to see him.

Jayden: hi Emily i hope you don't mind that i came after you even though you told me not to in your letter.

Emily: no i don't mind. well, actually Jayden i am really glad you didn't listen to me this time.

Jayden: that's good i was a little scared you would start screaming at me because i came after you.

Emily starts cry the very moment her sisters grave is filled and Jayden takes the chance to wrap his arms around her to let her know it's OK. Emily turns towards Jayden and cries on his shoulder.

Emily: she is never going to came back is she Jayden. she is gone forever and nothing i do can bring her back.

Jayden: i'm sorry Emily but it is 100% true.

Emily: oh, Jayden what am i going to do now that the only person i could talk too is gone.

Jayden: hey! you always have me and you know that right. If you want Em you could come round my house.

Emily: Jayden what are you trying to say.

Jayden: Emily, please come back with me to my house and well uh...

Emily: you want me to move in with you out of all of the girls you could pick to have move in with you, you choose me i really hope this is not a joke because if not my answer is YES.

With that said Jayden took Emily to her house to get her things then they both went back to the Shiba house where they were welcomed back home by Mentor Ji.

 **Please leave a review. The next chapter will come out as soon as possible.**


	3. Fun night in

**Hi, sorry about the wait, been busy with preparation for exams. Please enjoy.**

Mentor: welcome home you two,I am very pleased to see you again Emily.

Emily: I'm glad to see you too Mentor. Jayden said i could move in permanently.

Jayden: Oh and I kept the car in one piece. HA!

Mentor: Well that's good. Emily don't worry about moving in after all it is Jayden's house so who lives here with him is entirely up to him.

Jayden: Yeah Em, don't worry about it. Now let's get you settled back in to your new home.

Emily: OK, wait maybe I should text my mum to tell her where I am.

Mentor: Oh don't worry, I'll tell her myself. go on you two go get in the warm, it's become very cold out here.

Jayden: He's, right Em come with me, I'll take you back to your old room unless...

Emily: Wait Jayden couldn't I sleep in you room instead.

Jayden: Sure,I'll just move all of my stuff in to one of the other...

Emily quickly cuts Jayden up before he can finish he's sentence.

Emily: No, I mean like... well uh..! Never mind.

Jayden: No Em please do finish your sentence.

Mentor: Jayden, she want to share your room. Well, you know like so you can sleep together kind of thing.

Emily begins to blush and runs to the bathroom crying. Jayden looks at Mentor in the most shyish kind of way.

Mentor: Well, I will go tell her mum where she is and that she has moved in. Good luck with Emily I guess.

Jayden: OK Mentor. Looks like I will have to tidy and sort the room out so Emily can sleep with me tonight.

Jayden walks to his bedroom and begins to tidy the bedroom. 30 minutes passed and the room was finally done all that was left was to unpack Emily's things but he thought it was best to let Emily do it herself. With nothing left to do, Jayden decided it would be a good time to go and tell Emily about the room and see if she was OK. Jayden rushed to the bathroom door and made a gentle tap so she didn't jump.

Jayden: Em, it's me are you OK.

Emily (still sobbing): I'm OK just a little embarrassed about earlier. You must think me a fool to ask to share a bed with you.

Jayden: Not at all Em, I thought you were being really cute as always. Em I LOVE YOU and I have done for a long time, so please don't worry about it.

Emily: OK, but what about sleeping arrangements.

Jayden: Well if we are to share a room I believe you are meant to unpack your things right.

Emily: Really, you mean I can sleep with you tonight. YAY!

With that said,Emily bolted to the bedroom and unpacked all of her belongings. Jayden let out a small chuckle then walked to the kitchen to make dinner. 20 minutes passed and Emily walked in with a look of surprise on her face.

Jayden: What's wrong Em, you look like you have just witnessed a ghost sighting or something.

Emily: Since when have you EVER stepped inside the kitchen to make food without a microwave.

Jayden: Well, I use to do this during the night whilst we were rangers because I got very hungry and I cooked very often before the team was assembled. Why?

Emily: OK, it's just I didn't think you knew how to cook because you never made us anything and well Mia did all of the cooking until Antonio came around. Seems to me that he has always had the best of timings especially when it comes to Mia food disasters.

They both laughed as hard as they could, Jayden still making dinner tried not to make a mistake. A few moments passed and dinner was finally done. They both sat down on the couch, watched a movie and ate Jayden's specially cooked dinner. Emily found the meal so pleasant that she also finished Jayden's. Mentor scurried passed them and retired to his bedroom for the night while Jayden carefully got up and washed the dishes.

Emily: My oh my Jayden you are just full of surprises tonight aren't you allow me to share your room, then you make a delicious meal and now your doing ever will you do next? No wait here is a better question, Is there anything you can't do?

Jayden: I guess we'll find out tonight.

Emily blushed as Jayden gave her a flirty grin. Jayden then walked over to Emily and bridal carried her to bed. Jayden goes to lay next to her but Emily pulls him onto of her, their fingers in-twine with each other and the lips passionately connect.

 **Thanks for reading, would appreciate if you left a message on what you would like to happen next. If you liked if please follow and don't forget to watch out for the next chapter. Also, for those of you who like my fan-fiction so far I have got more time towards the end of June next year to make more chapters, therefore there will be a regular update around that time and am trying to clear a couple of days around Christmas THIS YEAR to post the next couple of chapters.**


End file.
